


During their morning ritual

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [16]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	During their morning ritual

**0500 =**  Tokiya wakes naturally, quietly makes his way in the darkness to the bathroom to freshen up

 **0530**  = Beauty regime done, teeth brushed; Tokiya changes into his day wear and sits by the window to study his scripts

 **0630**  = Reiji wakes naturally, mumbles a good morning to Tokiya, heads to the bathroom to freshen up

 **0700 =**  Reiji changes into his day wear

 **0715**  = Reiji leaves to grab breakfast for his cute kouhais

 **0800**  = Otoya wakes naturally, stumbles over to the windowsill to greet his partner; Tokiya grumbles about morning breath

 **0815 =**  Otoya finally heads to the bathroom to freshen up after whining lightly to Tokiya

 **0845**  = Otoya changes into his day wear

 **0900**  = Reiji returns with food; the three of them settle down to have breakfast together

 **0930**  = They clean up, then head out for their respective assignments


End file.
